goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Spelling Bee 2
Characters Teacher-Paul Baldwin-Paul Addison-Princess Dylan-Steven Good Harry-Joey Salvador-Brian Not Devious Diesel-Ludiviko (Esperanto voice) Peach-Princess Paul-Josh Ashley-Ivy Hawk-Alan Tom-Young Guy/Charlie Lindsey-Leah (Lumenvox voice) Murray-Steven Fluttershy-Tween Girl/Robin Hino-Steven Thomas-Steven Chloe-Salli Hasaan-Top Hat Suzie-Jersey Girl Thorn-Alan Karen-Lawrence Rosie-Callie Cathy-Callie Jill-Salli Scooter-Alan Joy-Salli Sadness-Callie Anger-Eric Disgust-Kendra Fear-Young Guy/Charlie Salvador's dad (Andrew)-Diesel Salvador's mom (Adrianna)-Emma Hawk's dad (Sarrick)-Dave Hawk's mom (Dawn)-Grace Hino's dad (Mike)-Diesel Hino's mom (Debbie)-Susan Thorn's dad (Victor)-Diesel Thorn's mom (Clara)-Salli Scooter's dad (Brian)-Simon Scooter's mom (Emma)-Catherine Charlie-Ivy Plot My second spelling bee video. Transcript Teacher: Okay, it's time for a spelling bee. Baldwin, your word is Florida. Baldwin: Florida. F-L-O-R-I-D-A. Florida. Teacher: Correct. Addison, spell closet. Addison: Closet. C-L-O-S-E-T. Closet. Teacher: Correct. Dylan, spell trousers. Dylan: Trousers. T-R-O-U-S-E-R-S. Trousers. Teacher: Correct. Harry, spell babysitter. Good Harry: Babysitter. B-A-B-Y-S-I-T-T-E-R. Teacher: Correct. Salvador, spell Antarctica. Salvador: Antarctica. A-N-D-A-W-T-O-C-A. Antarctica. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is A-N-T-A-R-C-T-I-C-A! That's it! Sit down! (Salvador sits down) Teacher: Not Devious Diesel, spell Sodor. Not Devious Diesel: Sodor. S-O-D-O-R. Sodor. Teacher: Correct. Princess Peach, spell Castle. Peach: Castle. C-A-S-T-L-E. Castle. Teacher: Correct. Paul, spell apartment. Paul: Apartment. A-P-A-R-T-M-E-N-T. Teacher: Correct. Ashley Andrews, spell sunshine. Ashley: Sunshine. S-U-N-S-H-I-N-E. Teacher; Correct. Hawk, spell Wisconsin. Hawk: Wisconsin. W-I-S-C-O-I-N-S-I-O-N. Wisconsin. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is W-I-S-C-O-N-S-I-N! That's it! Sit down! (Hawk sits down) Teacher: Tom, spell fantastic. Tom: Fantastic. F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C. Fantastic. Teacher: Correct. Lindsey, spell cutiemark. Lindsey: Cutiemark. C-U-T-I-E-M-A-R-K. Cutiemark. Teacher: Correct. Murray, spell Tiramisu. Murray: Tiramisu. T-I-R-A-M-I-S-U. Tiramisu. Teacher: Correct. Fluttershy. Spell Cockapoo. Fluttershy: Cockapoo. C-O-C-K-A-P-O-O. Cockapoo. Teacher: Correct. Hino, spell California. Hino: California. C-A-L-I-E-F-O-R-N-E-A-H. California. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is C-A-L-I-F-O-R-N-I-A! That's it! Sit down! (Hino sits down) Teacher: Thomas, spell Ireland. Thomas: Ireland. I-R-E-L-A-N-D. Ireland. Teacher: Correct. Chloe, spell Bagpipe. Chloe: Bagpipe. B-A-G-P-I-P-E. Bagpipe. Teacher: Correct. Hasaan, spell Israel. Hasaan: Israel. I-S-R-A-E-L. Israel. Teacher: Correct. Suzie, spell Montana. Suzie: Montana. M-O-N-T-A-N-A. Montana. Teacher: Correct. Thorn, spell tombstone. Thorn: Tombstone. T-O-O-M-S-T-O-N-E. Tombstone. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is T-O-M-B-S-T-O-N-E! That's it! Sit down! (Thorn sits down) Teacher: Karen, spell Alabama. Karen: Alabama. A-L-A-B-A-M-A. Alabama. Teacher: Correct. Rosie, spell Botswana. Rosie: Botswana: B-O-T-S-W-A-N-A. Botswana. Teacher: Correct. Cathy, spell Russia. Cathy: Russia. R-U-S-S-I-A. Russia. Teacher: Correct. Jill, spell Dubna. Jill: Dubna. D-U-B-N-A. Dubna. Teacher: Correct. Scooter, spell Lindsey. Scooter: Lindsey. L-I-N-S-I-L-E-Y. Lindsey. Teacher: Wrong! The correct spelling is L-I-N-D-S-E-Y! That's it! Sit down! (Scooter sits down) Teacher: Joy, spell Romania. Joy: Romania. R-O-M-A-N-I-A. Teacher: Correct. Sadness, spell Tipperary. Sadness: Tipperary. T-I-P-P-E-R-A-R-Y. Tipperary. Teacher: Correct. Anger, spell Donegal. Anger: Donegal. D-O-N-E-G-A-L. Donegal. Teacher: Correct. Disgust, spell Broccoli. Disgust: Broccoli. B-R-O-C-C-O-L-I. Broccoli. Teacher: Correct. And Fear, your word is Congratulations. Fear: Congratulations. C-O-N-G-R-A-T-U-L-A-T-I-O-N-S. Congratulations. Teacher: Correct and that's the spelling bee. Everyone did great. Except for the five people who will get detention! (at Salvador's house) Salvador's dad; Salvador, how dare you misspell a word and get detention! That's it! You are grounded for 10 days! Salvador's mom: Go to your room now! Salvador (running upstairs): Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! (at Hawk's house) Hawk's dad: Hawk, how dare you misspell a word and get detention! That's it! You're grounded for 20 days! Hawk's mom: Go to your room now! Hawk (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (At Hino's house) Hino's dad: Hino, how dare you lose the spelling bee and get detention! That's it! You're grounded for 30 days! Hino's mom: Go to your room now! Hino (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Thorn's house) Thorn: How dare you lose the spelling bee and get detention! That's it! You're grounded for 40 days! Thorn's mom: Go to your room now! Thorn (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Scooter's house where his parents are cross except for his sister, Charlie, who is laughing) Scooter's dad: Scooter, how dare you lose the spelling bee and get detention! That's it! You're grounded for 50 days! Scooter's mom: Go to your room now! Scooter (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Charlie: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Scooter's dad: Charlotte, there's nothing funny about your brother getting grounded! Scooter's mom: I agree. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Spelling Bee Category:Grounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7